To Love Or Not To Love
by monpetiteange13
Summary: A newly married couple buys the Opera Populaire.Will Erik fall for the bride or just become a pest to the new couple.
1. Newly Weds

**Hey everyone Im monpetiteange13 and I used to be harrypotterprep but I changed my name.This is my new story and I hope you like it oh and Eriks thoughts are in italics just so yah know plz plz review so I know what you guys think.Thanks**

* * *

The day had gone by so fast for Katherine she could hardly believe it. In one day she had married her best friend and for some strange reason she felt horrible about it. She knew James loved her but she did not love him, but she would never let her father know that she would not want to disappoint him. Katherine never wanted to get married to her best friend but she had if she was to save her family from going into debt. Her family was one of the richest families in all of Paris but her fathers business was going through a rough time and was losing a lot of money. That is when Katherine decided it was best to marry James, but now she wished she never did.

James gazed at his beautiful bride and asked," My dear is something troubling you?"

Katherine looked away from the carriage window" Now why would you ask that my darling?"

"I'm not sure you just seem rather distant this evening"

"Its nothing James"said Katherine as her gaze shifted back to the window.

"Katherine you know I love you right? "Said James, as he took her hand into his own.

"Of course I do James"

"Just making sure my love"

The carriage came to a stop as they pulled up to the Opera Populaire. The driver opened the door and James helped Katherine out of the carriage. "Come now my dear let us get this party out of the way and then we can leave I promise." Said James as they walked in through the doors. That was just the thing Katherine did not want to leave she wanted to stay in Paris and not go to Venice for their so-called honeymoon. She just wanted to go home and tend to her rose garden, as she would normally be doing.

The reception seemed like it would go on and on and on until Katherine asked James if she could go up to the roof and get some fresh air.

"Go ahead my dear just be careful" said James as he went back to talking to Katherine's father.

Katherine walked through the newly built opera house and gazed at all the new set props and costumes until she reached the steps that lead to the roof. After climbing up three flights of stairs, Katherine reached the roof. She walked over to one of the statues and sat at the bottom of it. She put her head in her hands and cried. She cried because she knew things would not work out between James and herself like she thought they would her wedding day was supposed to be a happy one but she was the only one that was not happy. She suddenly felt a cold breeze surround her. She lifted her head and looked around. Nothing was there. Seeing that nothing was there, Katherine stood up and walked over to the door. She looked over her shoulder one last time before going inside and saw something quickly disappear. Katherine shuddered because she felt like she was being watched the entire time. Katherine walked back into the foyer and sat next to James. The feeling came back once again. Katherine looked up and saw a small flash of white pass right before her eyes. "Katherine are you al right?" asked her mother.

"Yes mother I am perfectly fine now if you excuse me I would like to look around before I leave."

"Do whatever you want dear," said James.

Katherine rose from her seat, walked into the theatre, and sat in one of the red cushioned seats. "Is anyone there?" Asked Katherine. She waited for an answer but there was none.

"I guess not," said Katherine as she got up from the seat.

Erik had been lurking around the opera house for an hour until he heard people walking through the door. He hid in the shadows and stared at the people that were decorating the front foyer for some sort of party. He decided he would stick around and see what was going to happen. After watching, the opera get decorated for half an hour Erik noticed the decorations were for a wedding._ A wedding reception this should be interesting._ More people arrived with all sorts of food and gifts. Music began to play as he saw the bride and groom walk through the doors. The groom looked overwhelmed with joy while the bride looked very distant.

The couple sat down and stated to socialize, open gifts, and eat food. The bride stood up from her chair and walked over to the staircases. Erik decided she would follow her. When they reached the roof, the woman started the weep. He made his way toward her. She suddenly looked up and Erik hid behind another statue. She stood up once again and walked back inside.

_What a strange woman ._Thought Erik as he too walked back inside. Once inside he adjourned to box 5 and looked over the theatre and once more he saw that strange woman looking around." Is anyone there", she asked. Erik wanted to cry out yes jus to see what se would do but he kept his mouth shut." I guess not," she said as she stood up and once more walked back into the front foyer.

Katherine sat next to James and started to drink some champagne. Just before the reception was over James stood up from his seat and rose his glass. "Attention everyone," said James." I would like to make an announcement."

Everyone paused and looked at him." I want to let everyone know that last week I made a very wise investment by purchasing the Opera Populaire"

Katherine was speechless. She could not believe her ears." James this is not true is it?"

"Why of course it is Katherine I bought it because I knew how much you loved it and I was informed Messieurs Andre and Firmin were putting up for sell so I bought it"

"Oh James this is wonderful" said Katherine.

"Yes its is and now if you don't mind I think its time for this party to end so will everyone please start to leave"

After everyone left James looked at Katherine and said" Are you not excited Kat"

"James actually I am not all that excited I am actually very tired"

"Well that's fine shall we retire to the bedroom"

"Bedroom, what do you mean surely we can not be living here?"

"Of course we are. There is plenty of room in this big place why waste it"

"Oh, alright, well then where will we be sleeping?"

"We shall be sleeping in the old primma donnas' dressing room "

"Are you sure James?"

James put his arm around Kat's shoulder and said" Yes Kat I am sure"

"Alright"

They walked into the bedroom, changed into their nightclothes, and climbed into bed. James tried to put his arm around Katherine's waist but she pushed it away. As Kat drifted off to sleep, she still had the feeling of being watched.

Erik watched the young couple settle into the bed. He also saw the young man snake his arm around the woman's tiny waist but she pushed it away. Apparently, she did not like it when he showed affection. Erik wanted to find out why. Maybe tomorrow, he would get to know the new owners of his theatre a little better.


	2. Or Else What?

Katherine woke up and saw that James was still asleep she reached over and turned on the oil lamp. She reached over, grabbed James' pocket watch off his nightstand, and looked what time it was. The clock read 3:00am.** I hope James would not mind if I walked off on my own for a while. **Thought Katherine as she got out of bed and put her silk robe on. She looked around the bedroom and saw that everything was perfectly arranged and organized.

**Just like James.** She thought. Katherine's gaze shifted towards the large mirror that covered a huge portion of the wall and stared at her reflection. She noticed there was a faint glowing coming from the mirror. Katherine knew she should not bother messing with it but her curiosity got the best of her. She walked closer toward the mirror and put her hand on it. She felt it move. Katherine slid her hand toward the left and to her surprise, the mirror slid open. Inside was a path that was lit by many luminous candles making it seem eerie to the eye.

Katherine stepped inside and shut the mirror. She walked down the path and came to an underground lake.

**I must be under the opera house.** Thought, Katherine. It seemed that Katherine had reached a dead end she decided to turn around but a small abandoned boat caught her eye. She walked toward the boat, carefully, stepped inside, and started to row with the giant oar that was lying next to it. After rowing for a long time, Katherine finally reached shore. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of makeshift home. Katherine stepped out of the boat and looked around. She saw drawings, sheets of unfinished music, and a huge organ in the middle of the cave. To her right she saw smashed mirrors and a small room. She tiptoed into the room scared that someone would be inside. Katherine's hunch was correct there was someone in the room.

Katherine stepped closer to get a better look at the person sleeping. She found that the person was man with black hair and a mask.

**My God! That is the phantom of the opera!** Thought, Katherine.

Katherine could not believe what she was seeing. She tried not to scream. Katherine carefully walked out of the room. Just as she was reaching for the giant oar she heard a voice" And might you be doing in my home Mademoiselle?"

Katherine turned around and tried to explain herself but she could not speak.

"Its Madame," said Katherine.

"Pardon, I am afraid I did not hear you"

"I said it is Madame Monsieur Phantom"

Erik stepped closer to her." Alright Madame what are you doing in my home"

"Your, home. This is my opera house monsieur and I demand you to leave this instant," said Katherine as she held her head high.

"As if I am going to listen to a woman in her nightshift, let me inform you Madame this is MY opera house I built it," said Erik as he stepped another step closer towards Katherine.

"Back away, don't come any closer or else"

"Or else what?"said


	3. Or Else

Or else what?" said Erik.

"Or else….or else I…will…inform the police of you residence here" said Katherine with her head held high.

"Like anyone in Paris would believe you for you see Madame Pierpoint everyone believes me to be dead." said Erik with his hands behind his back. Katherine stared at him trying to think of something else to say.

"But maybe Madame just maybe your husband might believe you of he might think you have gone mad. We wouldn't want that now would we" said Erik.

"No" said Katherine in a small voice. Erik began to circle her like a hawk watching its prey.

"Now if you do not mind I will be taking my leave now" said Katherine as she stepped onto the boat.

"Be my guest Madame Pierpoint but if you come down here again next time I will not be so kind"

But Katherine did not hear him since she was halfway down the underground lake. It was not long before Katherine made her way back to her room. She quietly closed the mirror and crawled back into bed praying that James wouldn't wake up. Lucky for her he didn't.

The next morning Katherine woke up to find the bed empty. **James must be awake already. **Thought Katherine as she arose from the bed.

After finishing her morning routine which consisted of brushing her teeth and hair, bathing, and getting dressed she walked into the manager's office to find James going through some papers. James looked up from the papers to tell Katherine good morning.

"Good morning to you to James" said Katherine as she walked over to look at some of the papers. She peered at letter after letter. There were so many letters some with notes asking to be patrons, mangers, and chorus members but only one stood out from the rest. The envelope was sealed with a blood red wax skull.

"James" said Katherine" Look at this" James took the letter from Katherine's hands

"Who do you think this is from" said Katherine." Well let's have a look" said James.


	4. Notes and More Notes

_Dear Monsieur PeirPoint:_

_I welcome you to my opera house. I will tell you now that I will not take any foolishness from you or your wife. I ask for 20,000 francs each month and to keep box five empty for my personal use. If theses instructions are not followed serious consequences will occur._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G_

"His opera house!" said James as he threw the letter on the ground." As if I am foolish enough to believe such things"

"James look there is another note" said Katherine as she pointed to the letter.

"It is addressed to you." James handed the letter to Katherine and she slowly opened it to find a piece of paper with child like hand writing in red ink.

_Dear Madame Peirpoint:_

_I have sent another note to your husband telling him about my salary. I will require you to bring it to me at the end of every month. You will also take the position as my box keeper. Oh and also try not to become a prying Pandora it would not suit you Madame Peirpoint._

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G_

"Well what does it say Katherine?" James with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It says that I am to deliver his salary at the end of every month and that I am to become the keeper of box five," said Katherine.

"Well I for one will not tolerate such nonsense" said James.

"James…well…I" started Katherine"…I…I've seen him. The Opera Ghost that is"

"What are you talking about Kat?" asked James while sorting through some papers.

"Last night while you were sleeping I was exploring and I found him." James started to laugh." Kat you must be mad. It was probably your imagination." Said James as he went back to his papers." But "

"But nothing. Now can you help me with something?" asked James

"What is it?"

"_I need you to wait for a Mademoiselle Meg Giry. She is coming for a job interview"_

"_Of course James," said Katherine as she walked out of his office._

_Katherine was walking to the grand stair case until someone bumped into her._

"_Oh my goodness! Please forgive me Mademoiselle"_

"_Its Madame" said Katherine" but it's quite alright I wasn't paying attention". Katherine looked at the young blonde girl and said" I'm Katherine Peirpoint."_

"_Oh I'm Meg. Meg Giry. Pleasure to meet you Madame Pierpoint" said Meg._

"_Please call me Katherine. Come let's sit in the office and start this interview," said Katherine as she led Meg into the office._

"_So Mademoiselle Giry, my husband told me that you wanted to become our ballet mistress."_

"_Oui Madame," said Meg._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Before the Opera House closed down I was the prima ballerina and my mother was the ballet mistress. I feel I have plenty of experience for the job."_

"_Very well, I shall inform my husband that we have a new ballet mistress," said Katherine with a smile._

"_Thank you so much Madame," said Meg as she rose from her chair._

"_You are very welcome Mademoiselle. Oh and call me Katherine Madame makes me sound old"_

"_Then you must call Meg," said Meg with a laugh._

_Meg left the office and Katherine sat at her desk. She started to think about the Phantom once again. How he was so rude yet at the same time there was an air of elegance around him._

_How could her own husband, her best friend, not believe her when she told him she had seen this mysterious Opera Ghost. _**I guess he was right when he said James wouldn't believe me.** Katherine walked out of her office and walked into James' office.

"James," said Katherine while she watched him read a letter.

"Yes Kat?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Mademoiselle Giry is going to become our new ballet mistress."

"Alright."

Katherine decided she would look at the mysterious box five. She walked up the large staircase dreading every step she took.** I shouldn't have worn these shoes today.** Thought Katherine as she reached the top of the staircase. Once at the box she opened the door and walked inside.

The box consisted of three seats covered with red embroidery. She sat in one of the chairs and looked at the stage. The person who sat in the box has the privilege of getting the best view of the stage.

"Well Madame what do you think of my box?" said Erik from the shadows. Katherine put her hand on her chest to try and steady her rapid heart beat.

"Monsieur you scared me," said Katherine as she looked at the shadows.

"It is what I do best." Said Erik as he walked out of the shadows and leaned against the wall." I must say Madame your husband is a very ignorant person."

"Yes he can be at times, but I have dealt with it since I was a child," said Katherine.

"Well he must learn to listen when it comes to my salary and my box. Which is why you will make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," said Erik.

"What," said Katherine as she turned to the shadows to find that he had left once again.

Katherine stomped her foot and made her way out of the box. Once again she went into James' office to find that he wasn't there. She looked at his desk to find a letter addressed to her from James.

_Kat,_

_I went to lunch with David and Steven. I will be back soon._

_All my love,_

_James_

**Wonderful, just wonderful.** Thought Katherine as she walked into their room. She laid her head on her pillow and took a short nap.

Erik watched her from the mirror._ We shall chat again soon Madame Peirpoint. _Thought Erik as her swished his cape and walked down the passage way.

Katherine woke up when she felt someone shaking her." Kat wake up" said James.

"I'm awake. What is it James?"

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that I'm back from lunch."

"Oh alright then," said Katherine as she slowly got up and stretched her arms. " Ill just look around some more."

"Just be careful Kat,"

"Alright James," said Katherine.

She went up to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then walked out of the room.


	5. Katherine's Dream

**Yes I finally updated!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own POTO although I wish I did then I can have Erik all to myself:)**

* * *

After looking over every inch of the Opera Populaire Katherine walked into the bathroom and began to draw her bath. She slowly untied the ribbons on her dress and watched it gracefully slide of her shoulders. After taking of the rest of her garments she stepped into the tub of hot water. Once in the water her muscles began to relax. Letting out a content sigh Katherine closed her eyes and leaned her head against the white porcelain. She sat in the tub for an hour or so before reaching for the fluffy white towel she had laid across the floor. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked into the bedroom.

Katherine opened her armoire and pulled out a pink silk nightdress and pulled it over her head. She walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed her favorite book "Wuthering Heights" and climbed into bed. As Katherine began to read the romantic tale of Catherine and Heathcliff she began to fall asleep.

_In her dream she was in a garden filled with blood red roses all around her. Katherine walked through the garden letting her fingers graze the red velvet petals and she walked through the bushes. In the distance she saw a white horse galloping towards her. On the horse sat a man with a dark cloak pulled up so she couldn't see the man's face. The horse stopped and the man jumped of __its__ back and began to run toward Katherine.__ Katherine began to run towards the man as fast as she legs would carry her. Once the two met the man picked her up and spun her around.__ She wrapped her arms around the man's neck to keep from falling. She began to laugh as she felt the wind hit her face.__ The man suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards into the tall grass bring Katherine down with him. Katherine studied the man carefully before she reached up and removed the hood of his cloak. She slowly brought her eyes up to man and saw……._

"Katherine…Katherine…" said James as he shook her shoulders. Katherine opened one eye and muttered" yes?"

"It's time for breakfast. So put on one of your lovely dresses and meet me in my office."

"May I please sleep in today? I had a long day yesterday."

James sighed."Alright I suppose but you still have to come and watch auditions for _Les Huguenots__."_

_"_Okay," said Katherine as she snuggled deeper into the blankets.James walked out of the room and shut the door. Katherine's thought drifted back to the dream she had earlier.

_I really need to stop reading that book before bed" _thought Katherine."_I wish someone could sweep me off my feet," _Katherine sighed"_ but the only time that happens is in my dreams"_

Katherine rolled herself out of bed and walked over to her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how plain she looked."_Brown hair _and_ brown eyes.__ Nothing is more exciting than that." _Thought Katherine as she ran her brush through her hair. As she was brushing her hair she heard a noise that sounded like a door being open. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. Turning back to her reflection she saw Erik behind her.

"What are you doing in here!" yelled Katherine as she stood up from her vanity.

"Please lower your tone Madame. If you must know I'm here to tell you that you made a wise choice by letting Mademoiselle Giry become your ballet mistress." Said Erik as he sat on the bed.

"Oh. Well you just did so you may leave now."

"I'm not quite finished Madame." He stood up and walked toward Katherine. He ran one of his fingers through her soft untangled hair" You should wear your hair down more often." With that being said Erik opened the mirror and then walked off.

Katherine walked over towards the mirror and looked down the long dark tunnel that seemed never ending. Katherine went to her desk and wrote a quick not to James before carefully stepping through the mirror. Katherine began to shiver and thought "_I should've brought my robe."_

Katherine stopped and thought about turning back but kept going. After walking for what seemed like an hour she stopped and leaned against the cold stone wall. Slowly Katherine began to walk again until she felt the floor give out under her feet. Katherine fell into a small lake filled with ice cold water. Katherine began screaming and yelling for help.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me! I can't swim!" yelled Katherine as she tried to keep her head above the water. Finally she couldn't hold herself up any longer. Katherine felt the warmth leave her body as she started sink. She had almost lost conciseness when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and saw a white mask then she fainted.

James sat in box 5 and waited patiently for his wife to arrive for the auditions of_Les Huguenots_, but after an hour of waiting James walked out of the box and walked straight to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw a note laying on top of the desk.

_Dear James,_

_I know you'll be mad at me but I went out for the day. I should be back later. If I'm not back then I'll be at my parent's house._

_All my love,_

_Katherine_

James crumbled up the note and tossed it on the floor. He stomped out of the room and went straight to his office. James was sitting at his desk going through some papers when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Meg Giry quietly walked in and said" Hello Monsieur Peirpoint. I'm Meg Giry the new ballet mistress."

"Ah yes. Please sitting down." Said James motioning to a chair.

"Thank you."

"Now what can I help you with Mademoiselle Giry?"

"I was wondering if I'm supposed to sleep in the ballet dormitories with the rest of the ballerinas or if I had my own room." Said Meg.

"I believe our ballet mistress should have her own room. So if you would be so kind to follow me I will show you where your new room is." Said James opening the door" after you mademoiselle.

"Thank you Monsieur."

* * *

**REVIEW!! No flames please:)**


End file.
